Idiotic Kakashi
by idiotkiller007
Summary: Naruto not liking how things were going after the death of his teammates, devised a seal to travel through time, wanting to at least do things in a proper way, Kakashi endorses the trip. Now an idiotic Kakashi is going to shape the elemental nation how he sees fit, mist could do better with ramen as it's the main dish, doesn't it sound good?
1. Chapter 1

**Disc: - I don't own Naruto.**

 **Going to put a short story on this, while I don't have time currently, after June when my exam would be finished there would be more updates, bye...**

I was woken up from my nap, and it was definitely a nap as looking at the clock confirmed that only 20 min have passed, I looked around the room to see where the sound originated from, in the post-apocalyptic world that we live in, it's better to see what even the smallest the sound is about.

I first looked around the room properly, while searching with both chakra and my senses to see if there was someone else, finding nothing I relaxed marginally and thought about the room I was currently sleeping in, this was the 5th underground house that we were currently sleeping in, seeing nothing amiss I flared my chakra in a pattern code and received back one from Naruto getting an all-is-well.

Now I know that there was no emergency I thought back what happened after the death of Sasuke at the hands of black Zetsu when Kaguya appeared from behind both Naruto and Sasuke there was nothing I could do, I could only watch what happened to one of my students, as I could do nothing but watch.

The death while a single one was very emotional, Sakura lost the will to live and had activated something that was definitely a suicide technique, Naruto was rendered catatonic with the death of his rival, it was my experience that saved our lives.

While Sakura attacked Kaguya with reckless abandon, I went to check upon Naruto and thus was able to save him from another sneak attack by Zetsu, I sent the bone to different dimension using Kamui, seeing as there was no plan we could continue that would achieve our current objective, I tried to call Sakura back, but it seemed she had no plan to abandon her current activity, that too changed when finally Kaguya killed her with a black orb.

Not like our current predicament, I used Kamui to send myself and Naruto to a different dimension and from there, we went to different Konoha safe house that was scattered around the continent, to get food and general knowledge of outside world.

The outside world was fighting a losing war with thousands of white Zetsu that were once our comrades, really they were perfect for Kaguya, a mindless army of ninja that followed her every command, even I hesitated to attack them as they had all the mannerism and face of my old friends.

Shaking my head I once again considered our predicament.

Both marks were necessary to seal away Kaguya and with one death, black Zetsu had taken our only way to end the current war, the death of my two students was still hard to swallow, even when it had been a month since that day, I can't even consider myself in a stable mindset even if I have seen much death during my long life, in one day I lost all my comrades

Before I could lose myself in memories once again, there was a knock on the door and I found myself face to face with Naruto who must have been calling me if his annoyed face was to go with.

"What were you doing Kakashi-sensei, I was calling you for last few minutes," he asked heatedly.

While I was stunned to see emotions on his nowadays emotionless face, I still had an image to maintain, "I heard you, Naruto. I was going to reply, when a fly tried to enter my mouth, seeing as I am a very hygienic person, I kept quiet"

The face he made was priceless, sputtering he just shook his head and said, "I don't know why I am even surprised by your excuse, anyway, I just now received memories from my future self, he made a seal some 14 years in future from now, to send someones spiritual power like memories back in time, I was thinking of ones again sending my memories back"

As he was speaking, I shook my head, only Naruto was crazy enough to do something like that, still, it was a decent plan all things considered, "Did you came up by the plan yourself?"

"Well, it was more like SAGE-Jiji (six path sage) helped me, as it looked like he himself didn't know what to do now, so first he taught me all about seals, then after our first proper success, which was using smallest chakra, we made plan to see what would happen if I used my whole chakra, and so now I know all about my future"

Thinking about it for a few seconds, I asked the main question that had been bugging me, "So you can jump in past anytime you like, from now?" If he could do that, the war was won if you consider the full implication, Naruto would always know the future, a scary concept if you ask me.

He shook his head, "It's can't be like that, you see it's against nature to travel time like that, If someone does cross time they would get thrown back even if they want or not, Kami-sama would be very angry if I use it lightly, it was agreed upon by jiji and I that I could only use my ability only three times, one time happened for the first success which I was seeing if it worked, the second one happened to reach the current time and I have one more, after this if I try to do this I would die and have a very interesting afterlife" he looked a little green in the end.

"So, what now?" I asked, no I was not going to ask about the last line, seriously I don't want to know, as we are talking about Naruto.

"Well I was making the seal, after finishing it, I thought I should at least inform you the whole thing before making the jump"

I just stared at him, he really was an idiot, still what to do, in a way of stalling and getting more information I asked, "So what's your plan?"

"what plan?"

I facepalmed, I should have expected that too, "what time are you thinking of going?"

"Well, if I put my whole chakra once again, I would make a jump of about 12 years as my future self-had more chakra than me, I was thinking of going there and winging it"

I just shook my head and said, "you do remember that you have a 24 hour ANBU watch, till you join team 7 and they would take interrogate you the old fashioned way as no one is idiot enough to search in your head and finally even if you tell the truth they would think someone had tampered the seal or something and kill you, even Sarutobi-sama didn't have enough power to stop that"

With each word, Naruto's face fell more and more but just as suddenly he was smiling again, shaking his head he said, "then I have to put just enough chakra to go a few years back and kick ass"

"While this is better, you have to consider all the options" thinking about it a bit more I asked, "Can only you go back in time?"

"yep, Its made for my chakra signature, only I can use it"

I once again thought about what all facts and asked hesitatingly, "Can you target only your body or can you send your memories to someone else"

"Well you see, the seal has two component, first is keyed to my part the second one is the target, so I could send it to someone else, but he would die as all his spiritual memory would be gone instead I would be there"

"so can we use white Zetsu of someone or someone else to send you back as someone else?"

Naruto shook his head, "Can't happen that way, white Zetsu contain a small part of Kaguya chakra so that's a big no-no and you have to get a chakra signature of the target and we both know we are the only ones who still has chakra"

I brainstormed like a Nara and thought about all the facts, while Naruto can go back only a few years, it wouldn't change much, as the main problems, falling of mist, near extension of Uchiha clan and while he could get powerful fast, he would be only one person, statistically this would be a huge burden on him. He was a child so no one would take him seriously both because of kyubi and his earlier lifestyle, a shinobi must cultivate his image, Naruto while going back would be seen as a prankster and kyubi limiting his options.

While thinking about that, I thought about what he said, "As we were the only ones remaining" so he could go back as me.

I thought about it some more and was startled to see that I was genuinely happy if he went back as me, I am burdened with so many deaths that it would be relief to die and join the other side and help secure a better future, I was not coward like my father and so suicide never appealed to me, but this would be fine, it was not a suicide, thinking some more and made my decision.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to find myself in a room with two other ANBU, looking closely I found they both were Danzo's. Well, I was prepared for this, Kakashi-sensei told me how he was investigating root, for a year.

He told me how it took out of him and said that if the younger Kakashi fought the change, it could lead to a disaster, so I came at a time where his mental health was not great.

We both knew I would not be able to behave like Kakashi-sensei and so at the first movement they would send me to a mind reader to ascertain what happened and even if I love Konoha, I know that they have loads of spies there.

Spies, sleeper agents and loads more could be found in the village and if even a small thing got out of how I came from future it would lead to disaster.

Zetsu can take on any ninja's face and body after eating it, so there is no confirmation that if someone is a clone or not, apart from that there are Orochimaru and other village spies, even Danzo has his own spies and sleeper agents.

I would need to do some major training and with that much spying going on, there would be no secret to anyone and thus no peace. The body I was in was not even up to my standard, while Kakashi-sensei were high-jonin at this time, I was kage level multiple times and thus I felt very vulnerable due to my current condition, paranoia was very high in my mind as I have just come from a war.

I centred myself, which only took a second with how much practice I had of sage mode and took stock of current body, while I could move in this body as they were just commands, I would be a fool to fight in current situation, my body size and Kakashi-sensai body size was very different, it would take a year minimum to condition my body properly, so that my body and mind was better coordinated, taking a look at my chakra, I was disappointed, my physical and spiritual chakra was very unproportioned, I had about 8 times more spiritual chakra than my physical chakra, looks like sage mode was out for a long time.

Well I have to get in shape, chakra wise to and I can't even use more clones to speed up the process as it was my physical chakra that was lacking, without it I would never be able to defeat Nagato and I would definitely need to do that, need to show him correct path, and can't do that without fighting.

Well I would have to think myself as Kakashi from now on, or I could make a mistake when talking to someone, ninjas are the most curious lot, so even a small mistake can bite me, Konoha would sure send Hunter-nin after me, after all, I know many secrets, even if they don't know what happened, once news reached them that I am a missing-nin, there would be lots of heat that's for sure.

Kakashi-sensei told me what to do as he had thought of a plan, but it was more of guidelines as even he knew till now that I rarely follow any set plan, I am Naruto Uzumaki Konoha's number 1 unpredictable ninja.

Well now I am Kakashi so without further thinking, I moved silently and killed both the Root ANBU with a kunai in the skull, I didn't even feel sad about it as I knew that they were just puppets they didn't even have a personality now that they are adults, just emotionless tools.

I loot the ANBU and after taking a few shuriken and kunai that I found on them, I put them in storage scroll I made at my arm, it was fairly easy to make, just some chakra in a matrix made with ink which there was a lot off, as we need that to do paperwork.

Finally doing everything that could be done, I made seals for a Fireball on the table and set a timer for 1 hour as in that time, I would be out of here, even if I was in the village. it would burn both the crops and the room making my escape clear with no evidence.

Another thing that I had to do was put a seal near my eye, with the face mask it was easy to conceal that, while Kakashi-sensei can walk around just fine with only a single eye but it was so frustrating to me, so thinking about it, the best way to do this was a seal which would cut off the chakra flow toward the eye, this would help me in not wasting chakra, if I needed the sharingan all I have to do is push small amount of chakra in the seal.

While making the seal I added it so that instead of showing sharingan I would show normal eye color in both the eyes, it would be such a grand prank that no one would know that I am coping their jutsu, everyone would assume different things and thus more fun.

Walking outside, I found that myself a few miles away from Konoha, I didn't want any hunter-nin to follow my lead so putting seals on my clothes which made it so that my smell couldn't be found, I set a fast track route toward a training site, on an island near water country, it had all the things I would need, fresh water source, food, and isolation so that I can train in peace.

Maybe I should at least taste ramen before going out, it had been years before I had any, no can't think like that if I continued on that path it would be so much harder to leave Konoha behind.

I couldn't go very far as my body was not in any coordination, I couldn't even run properly and so instead of running, I started walking at a fast pace in the direction, it was night when I stopped and after consuming a ration bar, I once again began my journey, though my body felt slightly heavy, it was not enough so I continued to push myself.

It took me 3 days to reach the island, I had to make my own boat to reach here but it was better this way, no one knew where I am, while it would be lonely here, it was not something that disturbed me anymore, after the war there were very few people that you could communicate with.


	3. Chapter 3

Well now that I reached the island, which was not that big, to maintain my secret I used a self-made boat from logs and used wind ninjutsu to reach the island, which had so much chakra cost, even if the wind was my primary element.

While I could walk normally now, running was still a long way down so, thinking of killing two ninjas with a kunai, I made some shadow clone. I describe some as my chakra control was shot to hell and thus even putting chunin level chakra, I only summoned 3 clones.

Naming the clone as one two and three, I gave them orders, 'clone 1 you catch us some fish, clone 2 you make shelter and clone 3 you help me put gravity seal on me, once that is done you would help in making shelter while I am going to train physically.'

The two clones went off to their own work while the third helped me in putting gravity seal on my body, it was a not a long process for a seal master of my caliber and thus 10 minutes later the third clone went to help my second clone.

I choose gravity seal because it would affect my body as a whole, while weight and resistance training is better in some cases, it would lead to unnecessary effects like an out of proportion body, thus gravity seal is better, though it is very hard to apply a user had to be absolutely still for many hours (time it takes other seal masters).

So, putting double the gravity as the measure, I started doing small exercises as my body was yet not familiar enough with hard once. The exercise mainly consists of running push-up and pull-up and exercise like that.

After a few hours when I stopped doing the exercise and went to find toward the camp, one of my clones had burst a few minutes earlier to inform me that the food was ready, thanking the clones thinking, I turned toward the river to freshen up.

While sitting down in my underground base, I thought about past or was it future anyway, it was so stale, just existing, there was nothing that could be done and while he had made a way through seals so that the genjutsu couldn't affect us, it was already too late, only a few people remained as rest all were captured in the illusion.

Well no need to dwell on that now, Kakashi Hatake would make it all better, believe it. Oops, my luck that too came with me, it was so hard to control the impulse, but it must be done for my manliness it must be forced back.

Looking around the small room, I noticed that I would have to do manipulation exercises again, the stone was not smooth, it was easy to make an underground base, a few jutsu for clearing the area a mud one to make the walls and fire in small amount to make all the change permanent, easily made especially with the practice to make a new base we had in future, Kakashi-sensai as always was lazy one so all he did was teach me how to do it the first time then had me do all the work, of course, he would use his own mastery to make his room smooth, leaving me to sleep in the rough ground or bed made out of grass which was very easy to make with clones.

I looked in the next room to find that the two clones were making the bed, leaving them to do it, I created 5 clones and together with them began making seals that would hide the base from everyone, then some for fresh air, another one for water, it's so easy, put the input seal where you want them like in river and an output seal in the base and in a similar way use it to get fresh air from outside the only difference between them is that one is always active while the other one would be active when required.

Night came when all the work was over and thus I slept, in the soft bed, for the time being trying to forget what the future holds.

For the next month that was the routine that I fell into, in addition to increasing the difficulty of my exercise daily, I started to do the elemental manipulation as it would increase my chakra control while not increase my capacity as that happens when we do pure chakra control exercise.

I was in no need of more chakra as it would destroy even what chakra control I have left, leaving the clones to do the work while I concentrated on my physical, I had already increased my setting to four times normal gravity, it looks like some of my healing factor came back with me, as even if I was sore at night after practice, I still felt fresh every morning.

With that it would take a year to reach the ero-Senin level, well normal one not the sage mode one, still low kage level ninja is a lot better than elite jonin.

I had enough control now to go to the next step so in physical, making a clone we both began fighting in our taijutsu style, it was a style that was created with the help of Kakashi-sensei, what he did teach me as many katas as he had copied which were thousands, what I had to do was with the help of clone make it a muscle memory.

With thousands of katas from hundreds of style as muscle memory, while taijutsu master like Gai would make a style with the most suited katas, taking a few hundred at maximum and forming a style, what he had me was remembering and mixing all those in fighting styles.

We made it especially to counter Uchiha's, what the eye does for them, is that stores the kata in memory perfectly, as they fight, they continue to unravel your fighting style, from past experience as well as current and so after a few minutes in battle they know the style better than they are fighting against, leading them to predict your actions, to counter this, he had me fight him till I was so adept at mixing styles that he couldn't even predict what I would do next, that was mainly because there were many options in my mind, there was no form in my fighting, thus their prediction wouldn't be able to help them that much.

This as Kakashi-sensei predicted would be a very good style, though it was very disturbing to look at, what with many different motions that didn't mix with each other, so we named it disturbance style.

Now while I have the memory of all the katas and what to do, this doesn't mean that this body is same as old so there would be many motions that I have to change, thus a long task ahead of me, at least it would increase my physical chakra.


End file.
